Vampire kisses A change of heart
by MANDERS21
Summary: Alexander has a god sister, who is human. Star De Armani:Xander is sworn to protect her from evil. Star catches the attentions of two evil bad boy vampires:Jagger is thriving for revenge- and Claude is enamored by first look. what will Alex do to protect
1. Chapter 1

**Change of heart**

**I do not own any of the characters, and don't plan on making money for this. This merely for my own and others amusement. So yeah. Oh and characters may be: OFO. So if you have a problem with that, will I wouldn't read it then. **

**Notes: in my story, these vampires can walk in the daylight. And are under Phoenix's ruling. Raven is a vampire, but isn't allowed to have as much fun as she wants to. She doesn't get to embrace her knew powers, like she wants to. Vampires can fly without changing into bats.. But must remain discrete. **

**Star De Armani: Alexander's god sister. Her parents died when she was just a child so Alexander's parents put her in an American private school for girls. She grew up in the all girls school. She's never met his whole family- she's only met Jameson. And basically know his parents as her own. Though they are not related in anyway. **

**She is different. Alexander knows this. And is sworn to protect her , for his parents since she already is set with her inheritance funds- her parents left for her. She wants to live her life now, and decided to move in with Alexander who isn't very fun. **

**Alexander is the leader of a blood coven of vampires, and tries to keep it a secret from Star. She's a human mixed with something powerful and is endangered. But is oblivious to it. She has telekinesis but kept it to her self, since she is scared about it. His parents think she has inherited her fathers gene, who was a human, but she really is more powerful then they expect. **

**She is living with Alexander and Raven in a mansion in Hipsterville. Jameson is also the butler. His parents are in Romania depending on Alexander to keep his word. But keeping a curious 18 year old, beautiful girl safe, out of trouble is more work than he can imagine. **

**Jagger and Luna are around, and share the club with Phoenix: Alexander, though he is their coven leader. Jagger wants revenge still. But is cunning. He is waiting for the perfect time to strike. **

**Claude and his crew are also around. Claude is also apart of the blood coven where he is trying to keep his promise to Alexander. To be discrete with his feeding habits. A vampire can compel his victim to forget. But sometimes Claude and his gang go back to their vomit. And that entails getting a bit too bloody. **

**Star has charismatic, sweet smelling blood- unlike any other to a vampire can be dangerous for her around vampires. Vampires are attracted to her unique glow, and scent. **

**Star catches the attentions of all the bad boy vampires in this story.**

**She has chestnut blonde hair, green apple eyes, 5ft 6, 115 lbs, toned dancer body. She has thick long eyelashes over her cat like eyes, pointed nose, a cleft chin, pouted rosy lips and perfect dazzling white teeth. She's not Gothic. She's into high fashion. The school she went to was like a live fashion show. Everyone were ideal Barbie potential. **

**Lets see what happens. She's now shopping with Raven for a birthday gift for Alexander, and buying a outfit to wear for the party tonight. **

Chapter one- Girl meets world

Star was eyeing an out fit in a shop called 'Vampire religion' it was sexy. _Maybe too sexy_, she thought.

Raven noticed Star was actually being opened minded.

She thought Alexander said, _she hates Gothic attire and isn't open minded! So don't even try taking her to our kind of store!_

Raven is very stubborn of course, and had to do it. She couldn't help it. So she took her to a place she needed to buy some new Emily the strange boots for tonight. And well, this is the perfect spot to find them.

Star felt a presence and turned to find Raven's curious eyes, peering at her with a wide grin.

"Do you think I would look ok in this?" Star inquired.

Raven jumped up in joy- _Not open minded my ass! _she thought. Raven gaped at Star's body figure and then turned her gaze to the mini dress Star picked out. It was Leather, and zipped up in the back. It was a backless with lace up sides, it was perfect for her.

"Perfect! I love it- I have the same one, but in Lycra spandex! But I thought you don't like this type of stuff?" Star eyed her curiously,

"Who said that? I may not own anything like this in my wardrobe at home, but that doesn't mean I don't like it- Alexander's parents would never approve of this for me though" she frowned, Raven thought Star was cooler than she's been lead to believe.

"They're not around- right? Besides aren't you an adult already anyway?" says Raven.

Star shrugged and grinned, mischievously matching Ravens. Raven helped Star with the accessories to go along with her attire for tonight.

Suddenly Raven gets a call from Luna regarding the party tonight. Regarding vampire stuff so Raven asks Star if she would drive her to her friend Luna's house**. (Luna, Jagger and other vampires moved to Dullsville permanently) .**

"Sure. Where is it? Or you may drive if you want?" Star replied. Raven was delighted. She drove. And they drove to Luna's and Jagger's mansion.

"if I take you there though- you cant tell Alexander, he'll kill me. Got it?" Star nodded. She already was starting to love her future god sister in law.

"Definitely got it" she knows how her god brother is. And he is hardly the type to let her do anything fun. And she is already starting to love Raven and her stubbornness.

_What ever Raven is up to must entail something considered naughty in Alexander's book! _Star grinned , bobbing her head along to the music Raven was playing. Nine inch nails. This is the new shit!

When they got there a beautiful thin silver haired girl with pink highlights ran to the car enthused to see her friend Raven was there. She reminded her of a gothic Barbie. And a lot like Raven.

The blonde version.

"Rave! Is this Star? I remember her when we were younger-" she was speaking of her brother as well.

They all played with one another before her parents died when she was 6 years old. She would visit Xander, and his parents on holidays.

She however don't remember that far back. She can barely remember her parents.

"Star your so gorgeous! OMG! Do you remember me! We used to play Barbie's when you'd visit" Star had goggle eyes,

_Barbie's_?

"Ah I don't remember my childhood" she thought about the crash that took her parents from her forever, she survived. But doesn't remember anything before that.

"It's ok. Well come in- let me show you my home!" Luna raved. After the long tour- Raven and Luna had some real Vampire affairs to tend to. Regarding the party.

Star doesn't know that her god family are vampires like her parents did.

She's waiting in the living room waiting for the two gothic hyper woman to finish talking about things.

Alexander specifically told Raven not to ever take Star around Jagger and Luna without his presence- considering Jagger and Luna know the real reason why Alexander has kept her from their dark secrets.

Raven is oblivious about Star's heritance. And is also oblivious about why Alexander is so protective of Star.

They were told when they were younger to keep her oblivious about their heritage. They were discrete.

Star decided to watch an horror flick. Secretly she loves to see blood shed and violence.

Jagger was coming in through the front door when he heard the surround sound. Luna doesn't usually watch any thing . _Whose here?_ watching his movies? Luna hates dawn of the dead. One of his favorites. He peeked in the front room expecting it to be Romeo or Valentine, his younger brother. But was caught off guard.

A girl. A familiar human girl. It was dim in the house and Star didn't even notice someone came in. Jagger went closer to the girl and caught on to a familiar scent. _Oh shit! _He thought.

He was having a bad day until now. _Yes! _He thought _I'll have my revenge now! And all I need to do is make Star fall in love with me! And then corrupt her. _

He noticed she grew into a swan. She wasn't so angelic back then, more like the ugly duckling. He remembered she hated his pet bow constructor . She would scream horrified and he got off on making her cry. He went to go get his now fully grown snake to get reacquainted with her. When he slowly crept up on her he let 'Lucifer' go. Lucifer went right for her.

Star felt a presence, and she didn't want to miss the rest of the movie. She loved the sound effects of the zombies biting through the human flesh. She must've been so into the movie that she didn't realize, how she began to pet the snake that slowly slithered its way over her legs. She looked down and gasped,

_She's not scared? _he thought. What happened to the scary girl who was easy to frighten to death? This Star was nothing like the one he knew. Suddenly Star started to talk to the snake like he does,

"Who's your master, little guy? Is Luna your master? Huh?" she put Demon over her shoulder and got up to tell Luna her snake must've gotten out.

But gasped when she was met with two mismatched eyes. Jagger was baffled. Now he got the complete view of her perfection. His eyebrows high. And eyes wide open,

"Oh ah you must be Jagger- considering the uncanny resemblance to your twin Luna. Is this beautiful creature yours?" she continued petting his snake. Delighted with it.

He was still baffled. He said nothing. And she brought her gaze up curiously, "Jagger? That is your name right?" she pressed, he closed his mouth and gulped,

"I'm sorry- its just been ages since I last seen you-" she winced , she thought it was crazy how she didn't remember them at all. "You know- when you would visit Alexander and your god parents?"

She winced contritely, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything before the accident" she thought he would know about it.

"Accident? What accident?" _he's charming _she thought.

"Oh I figured you would know considering you know my god brother Xander."

She's oblivious. "Fill me in:" he was utterly interested.

"we were in a car collision, and well- I don't remember a lot of my childhood- or _my parents_."

What the hell? He thought. His family knew her parents well, why didn't he know about it? Perhaps because of the pact that Xander broke long ago put some stress on their relations. And of course they wouldn't want Jagger to know their business.

"Your Parents?" he inquired,

"Gone."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that- I didn't know" he didn't. perhaps this can be a real good thing.

She's alone.

"Oh it's ok- I don't remember them like I said" she added , he remembered how close their little family was. How protective of her they were. They loved their daughter to death. He knows that.

"Well are you going to Alexander's party tonight?" he inquired, she winced

"Of Course. I live there." he grinned. He already got enough information to help him with his planning.

"Would you like me to be your date?( he sighed thinking she could already have a date. For all he knew she could have a boyfriend) unless you already have one?" she shook her head delighted.

"Nope- I'm all yours" he grinned at that. And took her hand in his so they can put Demon away.

_Oh this is going to be easier then I thought!_

**Uh oh! Looks like poor Star is going to embark on some trouble indeed. And Alexander is going to be pissed off at Raven when he finds out about the new developments. **

**Lets see what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Of Course. I live there." he grinned. He already got enough information to help him with his planning. **

"**Would you like me to be your date?( he sighed thinking she could already have a date. For all he knew she could have a boyfriend) unless you already have one?" she shook her head delighted. **

"**Nope- I'm all yours" he grinned at that. And took her hand in his so they can put Demon away. **

_**Oh this is going to be easier then I thought!**_

Raven and Star were decorating the back yard with Jameson. Jameson suddenly heard the phone ring ,

Star turned to Raven "Rave who do you think it is?" she shrugged. Star new who it was.

"It's Alexander saying he's going to be a little later than expected. (Star thought about it) I'd say a little bit over seven o clock" Raven shrugged it off, as nothing.

Jameson came back, "Mrs. Raven- Alexander says he'll be a bit later than expected- a little over seven o' clock" he finished with a grin.

By that time Star had her head phones on, listening to La Roux- Bullet proof. Star was dancing to the beat, and singing along. Raven went to go investigate what Alexander was up to, thinking she was the last to know anything. Truth is, Star is advancing with her gifts. Raven was angry that Star got to know Alexander's plans before she did.

Star finally finished the last balloon and did a back flip off the latter. She has never been so fearless in her life. She's more in a up speed kind of way.

Star walked in side noticing there were no candles to use,

"Jameson! Where's the candles for the cake?" she yelled Jameson noticed her up beat attitude and was more than relieved that she is starting to become full of life.

_It is in her genes. _He thought .

"Miss Star, perhaps you can go out to get some?" he grinned. She shrugged,

"Actually I think I'd like that" she mused. She was thinking of her hot date.

She danced around him and grabbed her purse. He laughed to himself, wondering why it is she's so up beat.

She hooked her IPOD to her stereo system, she has a Black Jag. And is blasting her new music. She likes all this rave music. Thanks to Raven and her good taste, she can finally enjoy herself. Live a little.

She found a little shop up town, party city. She had her music playing loud in her ears. She was wearing a white plaid skirt, with a black muscle shirt, and long boy socks with red stripes. Her long legs strutted inside to the beat of the music. She's an eye catcher alright. She did catch the attentions of a certain bad boy vampire who seemed to be alone at the time. Without his usual posse.

He watched her and followed her around the store. He looked around gingerly to see if anyone was watching him. _Coast clear! _he thought as he followed her behind the store. With the intent to compel her, or terrorize her a little. _It's my way to woo the ladies! _though his way has never been any success. Which is how he likes it. He takes what he wants by disposing them then after drops them like nothing.

He grinned watching her swerve her hips to the music, she was fascinating to him. Lively.

He grabber her from behind abruptly, and she jumped up startled, then turned to face her violator wearing a scowl. But the scowl faded when she caught on to his blue orbs, he too was caught off guard by her beauty. Both stared into each others eyes for a long while, until Claude did what he couldn't help- he crashed his lips into hers. And the kiss was urgent and hungrily. He never kisses girls. He never wanted to. He has had sex on countable occasions, but never kissed. She suddenly recoiled, when the tension turned immensely unbearable. Then smacked him across the face. Though she secretly loved it. He was beautiful and blonde. His attire was Gothic and bad boy like. He may even be more hot than her date. She forgot to even buy the candles.

She grinned to herself thinking about the kiss that made her tingle in ways she has never felt before. It scared her. He was a stranger. She touched her lips gazing into the mirror in her room. She began to get ready for the party.

Claude stood there in the store where she left him enamored and love struck. He touched his lips reveling in the sensation she gave him. He was so entranced he failed to notice a grinning Rocco nearing him, and Tripp with a inquisitive smirk upon his face. They shared a look, waving their hands over his eyes to see if he was there. But the truth is he wasn't.

"Ah- earth to Claude! Come in Claude!" snickered Kat from behind Rocco.

He finally snapped after they began to snicker loudly, teasing his air headedness.

"What the hell is your problem!" Growled a blushing Claude.

He couldn't stop smiling. The two guys couldn't understand what was going on, but Kat knew exactly what it was, she looked around for a hot girl. And came in empty. But she knew that look.

Kat stepped closer to him and caught onto a very intoxicating feminine scent . And grinned, " So who's the lucky girl Claude?" Rocco and Tripp stopped snickering and wanted to know what Kat was referring to-

"What girl? We don't see any girl around here!" Tripp pointed out, Rocco spotted one but she's not to pretty,

"Not any pretty ones anyway!" Rocco added briskly with a grimace. Claude crossed his arms with a scowl,

Kat smiled facing Claude, "No she's most certainly gone. Her scent is exotic- we would've caught her trail the moment we walked in" she didn't break gazes with Claude for a second.

Claude was annoyed , "Do you mind getting your girlfriend out of my face Rocco before I throw her across the store" he hissed,

then fixed his leather bomber jacket then noticed the candles on the floor, the girl dropped and purchased them so he can mark this occasion. _She touched these _he thought. Then shook off the thought feeling like an idiot.

Jagger was getting ready for his date. Luna knew something was up with her brother. The way he was acting earlier with Star.

He noticed her presence in the room, "Is there a reason for your lurking around on me? Or do you enjoy pissing me off" he said impassively,

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You look oddly tasteful tonight- ( she huffed) what are you planning to do with that poor girl Jagger? Are you serious about her or is this all apart of an evil plan to get back at Alexander for taking away your club?" Luna was good.

She knew him all too well. However he cant understand why he feels so enticed to her. Could he be falling for her? He knows what she's capable of doing- even though Alexander's parents swore that she has no powers. Why is she so enthralling then? He groaned noticing his twin was grinning a weird way he didn't like,

"Would you get lost Luna! Christ! If I come up with a plan you'll be first to know it! Now leave please !" he growled.

Luna didn't like the way Jagger was going about this so she suddenly lunged at him grabbing him by his throat pinning him against the wall, with a sneer. Jagger was wide eyed and at lost for words. He got angry and tried to advance but Luna's grip only grew tighter.

She cackled "Dear brother, must I remind you- Star is my childhood best friend, even though she may not remember me!-" she licked her fangs with a sick crackling sound,

"And if you harm one head on her head- I will not think twice to snap you like a twig." she suddenly released him, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for air.

She started to smile again, which scared him more than she knew.

"Did I tell you how nice you look tonight? Really favorable. Love it" she said walking out.

He fixed his attire. And then turned to the mirror again,

"Indeed. We shall see" he said running his tongue over his pearly whites.

"Star! Open up! Lets see how you look! Everyone's here" raved Raven. Everyone was there already. Everyone but one. The guest of honor. Alexander. Star grinned once more at her self. Then opened the door.

Raven gasped, "Oh wow." she breathed remotely, Star frowned,

"It looks horrible doesn't it!" she began to start to undress. Raven stopped her

"No! you look amazing!" she raved. Star grinned , "Don't change!" she added.

Jameson suddenly walked in the creaked open door, and gasped

"Miss Star, you look very grown up tonight" he gulped then thought about Alexander and what he might think about this.

They all stormed down the steps and headed out back where the party was at it's full swing. No one else was dancing so Raven grabbed Stars hand and started to to dance with her to Marilyn Manson- You spin me right round. Just then Tripp and Rocco commented on the two hot chicks dancing together,

"Now I know that's Raven. But hell, who the hell is the blonde bombshell there?" Star started to sing along to the song to Raven as every one was joining in just to get a closer look of the two hot girls dancing seductively with one another.

Claude turned toward the crowd of dancers and saw a certain one that stood out. Kat went to go ask Jameson who the blonde was for Rocco. She came back with a wide smile

"Lurch said that Claude should know who she is?" Kat nudged Claude in the arm, and Claude turned red blushing , thinking that Jameson knows about the kiss. And that Star knew who was, but on the contrary he doesn't remember her. She met him when she was 6 years old, she was not so beautiful back then.

"I don't know what he's talking about!" he hissed, then Kat said,

"Relax Claude- he said that's Alexander God sister Star" Claude his head up, then pointed at her,

"That Butterfly there- she's Star- the gargoyle?" he snickered, "Yeah right!" he said, Kat wasn't laughing, neither was Tripp or Rocco,

"You do know her?" asked Kat, Claude shrugged,

"Just once. When she was six years old. And trust me- not so hot back then!"

Rocco grinned, "Well not that it matters any more!" he got up with the intent to dance with her, but Kat pulled him back,

"And where do you think your going?" she hissed. He smiled wryly then pulled Kat to his lap,

"You know you're my number one lady baby!" he said then kissed her, Claude took the moment to make his move, but that's when he noticed Jagger walking toward her with a single black rose .

Jagger put the rose in her hair and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jagger! It's beautiful."

"Oh it's nearly as lovely as you Star" Claude was scowling at that, and mocked him.

His gang was watching with amusement. "Look at that bitch boy! Cant she tell he's pretending to be nice!"

Claude got up with hatred and jealousy in his eyes, but cat and Rocco pulled him back noticing Alexander was back, and wasn't too happy about Jagger holding his god sister in a romantic manner

_This can get really ugly _thought Raven.

Suddenly everyone turned toward a scowling Alexander "Jagger !" Alexander growled, Claude was hoping he tore Jagger off _his girl_. He thought.

Jagger abruptly turned around wearing a frown. Cunningly, Star began to scowl and went in front of Jagger defensively,

"Star! Move out of the way- this isn't your quarrel, you don't know Jagger-(she hissed)"

"I know enough Xander! And I don't like the way your treating my date!" something in her was erupting within her, due to her anger.

Jagger was delighted inside. Alexander was wide eyed, feeling the powerful presence, the tension gnawing at him to back down. It raised sirens of warning in his head.

Raven felt the power coming from Star as well.

"Star? Come on lets go inside now. I think its time for cake-" says Raven pulling her close.

Star's nostrils flared. She felt oddly strange, and this is the first time she's ever raised her voice to anyone. She looked around gingerly, then recoiled and ran inside the house feeling like a circus freak. Jameson ran after her, glaring back at Jagger.

"Miss Star?" he said opening her door.

She said nothing, she was just crying. He sighed and just walked in side to everything levitating in the air. He gasped and closed the door as fast as he could, she gasped letting everything fall to the ground.

"I'm a freak-" she cried. He shook his head.

She ran into his opened arms. "Come now Star- everyone is different dear, some more than others, that's all" he soothed, she nodded,

" I know. Please don't tell Xander about it" she implored. He nodded, knowing he couldn't keep something like this from Alexander. This may come to be a shock to him, and his parents might not allow her to stay with them any longer.

Raven was hearing the whole conversation at the window, and saw the whole thing. _Jagger_ as well

"You felt it too. didn't you?" he hissed, Raven flinched

"What do you mean Jagger, and what are doing lurking around?" she hissed,

"Her power, ( he sucked his teeth repeatedly , shaking his head) he didn't tell you why he's protecting her?" Raven winced in deep thought,

"You think your so smart- well just so you'll know, it's not going to work!" she growled. He shrugged and started hovering away, he turned back once more,

"I know you felt it. You aren't the only one oblivious to the secret, Star is too" he turned away and decided he would leave for now. Considering his welcome being void.

Raven knew there was something about his over protectiveness with Star.. But why is he keeping secrets from her? They are supposed to be one! She has no secrets from him!

They were about to sing Happy Birthday, but "NO CANDLES" says Raven,

"Oh miss. Star went to-( Star cut him off, thinking about the boy in the store and their heated amazing kiss)"

"Oh sorry- something came up and I-(Claude cut her off)"

"I brought some" he took one from the package to save. Then gave it back to Star,

Star's eyes went to the person who said they had candles and to her surprise it was the one who kissed her at the store. Her and Claude shared a look of amusement, everyone including Alexander noticed

She blushed, he blushed, "Thank you" she purred, she forgot all about Jagger who had to leave.

"Your most welcomed" he purred, Claude went to her side while everyone started to sing happy birthday, they snuck away to her room…...

**Well there goes chapter two. Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star's eyes went to the person who said they had candles and to her surprise it was the one who kissed her at the store. Her and Claude shared a look of amusement, everyone including Alexander noticed **

**She blushed, he blushed, "Thank you" she purred, she forgot all about Jagger who had to leave. **

"**Your most welcomed" he purred, Claude went to her side while everyone started to sing happy birthday, they snuck away to her room…...**

Star pulled Claude into her room gingerly then locked the door. Claude was grinning, "Star" he mouthed,

"And you are ?" she purred, he went closer to her squinting,

"You don't remember me?" she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "My names Claude, I'm Alexander's cousin." she blushed heavily not knowing what to do, but very, very curious.

He went closer to her, and she turned away blushing more, "I like the way you kissed me, I never been kissed before" she admitted, he thought she was adorable. He just grinned more widely, which made her nervous, "would you say something!" she hissed,

"You're the first girl I ever kissed that way" he furrowed his brows up and down feeling so foolish. He sighed not knowing what to do so he grabbed her and crashed his lips into hers, and the rest was history. They made out the rest of the night.

While the party was going on Star and Claude were getting to know each other. He was aware she had no idea what he was. She's so innocent. Just then her phone began to buzz.

"Hold on" she said, "Might be some thing important" she smiled.

He was utterly interested. He liked this girl a lot.

_What's come over me! _He thought. He could've compelled her and got what ever he wanted by now.

"I know. But why did Xander send you away?" _Jagger! _Star thought _how could I forget him?_

Jagger was telling her about why Xander sent him away, and that he was only protecting her from him.

_He's good_ thought Claude, who can hear everything.

"When?" she inquires, Jagger wants to take her out. "Friday night? Ok" she hangs up the phone. And turns her attention back to Claude who was now trying to compose himself.

He was angry. How could she still want to go out with someone else other than him?

"So who was that?" he broke the awkward silence that overcame them after the phone call.

She didn't realize what was going on between them, or notice the tension that was obviously taking over now with Claude.

"Oh just Jagger. ( she shrugged with an innocent smile)why?" she narrowed her gaze.

He turned away sighing exasperatedly, _what the hell am I doing? _he thought. He stood up from the bed about to walk out so he can take out his frustrations on his friends, but she stopped him by getting in front of the door wearing a calculating look,

"Why are you leaving? What did I do?" she cried, "Please don't go!" she implored.

"I don't have any spare time for games Star- now get out of my way!" he warned, "Or else" he narrowed his eyes,

"No." she pulled him into a hug, and started to squeeze tightly. "I don't want you to go. Please tell me what I did, and how to fix it?"

He grinned and hugged her back, liking the fact that she wanted him. She actually calmed him down instead of making him angrier. Which is a good trait.

He sat on the bed then pulled her to him where they were both sitting on the bed.

"You never had a boyfriend before?" he chuckled a little, realizing just how innocent she truly is.

"No. I've never had the chance to-" she sighed nervously biting her lip. "I went to an all girls private school my whole life."

"interesting. So. Any girl on girl action?" she winced incredulously, she didn't get it until she noticed his mischievous gleam, when she did comprehend what he was really saying she hit his arm blushing.

"Maybe. But then again, all girls somewhere down the line end up kissing each other out of curiosity. Well at lease all the girls I knew" he smiled at that.

"Any way. If you want me, you have to date only me- no side Jagger's ! sorry." she fluttered her eyes blushing . Which he thought was the cutest thing ever.

"You mean monogamously dating?" he cocked a brow at her use of words, "Or what then?" she turned away coyly.

"Yes monogamously dating." he finally answered her.

"Ok then, where do I sigh up?" she was being cute. He suddenly advanced on her pinning her to the bed,

"Oh I think a nice and long wet kiss should do the trick" then he crashed his lips into hers heatedly, suddenly the door swung open revealing a snickering Tripp

"Found him guys!" he snickered,

Claude groaned in frustration fixing to get up so he can teach Tripp a lesson, Tripp quickly ran behind Rocco who was leaning against the door frame with Kat in his arms.

Kat didn't like this. she kind of felt a little jealous about it. She's Claude's right hand girl. She secretly had a crush on him but he never made a move on her that way.

"So this is the one your so in love with!" snickered Rocco.

Claude got up coyly, then dusted him self off. "In love? Who said anything about love? I was only trying to have a little fun! ( he eyed her approvingly, inclining to his gang , that Star was a fox) I mean who wouldn't want to?" he snickered.

Star turned red, and was baffled. Trip, Rocco and Kat started to cackle with laughter. Claude walked out of the room wearing a grin.

Star never felt so blind sighted in her life. Her eyes felt warm and suddenly she choked out a sob. Tears began to fall uncontrollably. And the room began to shake a little. She kept her powers under wrapped, knowing this could get really bad if she didn't compose her self.

Her door swung open again revealing an imploring Claude with a single red rose in hand. He must've gotten it from the garden. It still had thorns on the sides.

She gasped and let her head fall to the pillows again, not wanting to face him again. Not after he just humiliated her.

He locked the door. Then sat on the bed. "Star are you crying?" she sat up to face him with a scowl.

"No. it's my allergies! So don't flatter your self! What do you want anyway? Not enough fun for the night? I thought you didn't have any time for games?" she didn't understand how one minute he could be so charming and attentive to her- and the next a big jerk off heart breaker. Exploiting her to his friends.

The truth is he was caught off guard. He didn't know how to react around his friends, with his relationship. That's if there is one after everything.

"I don't know how to go about this with my friends. I panicked- they don't know this side of me and I'm afraid they might take it for a weakness and I-( she stood up unlocking the door showing him out.)Star I didn't mean it-" she didn't care. She had enough humiliation for the night. "Fine. I'll leave. But this isn't over Star!" he hissed then crashed his lips against hers.

She didn't kiss him back. She didn't want to.

It was Friday. Her big date she canceled with Jagger, is officially back on. Alexander was informed about Star's powers with Telekinesis and mind control. Star can enter a vampires mind and control them. Which is why Alexander backed down when he felt her influence enter his mind. Her powers are advancing and she doesn't even realize her self. Or she just doesn't want to.

Alexander and Raven been bickering about Raven's indiscretion regarding Star and Jagger dating. Raven returned the challenge by bringing up his tendency to keep secrets from her. Always making her the last to know.

"Raven, the matter at hand, is you've done something I specifically told you not to do! Which I should've known better, considering you always break your word to me anyway" he waved it off, giving up on the subject.

"That's not fair Alexander! I wouldn't have to break my word if you would just tell me why it is I must keep them! You keep secrets from me. that's why this happens. Why are you so protective of her Alexander? Why does Jagger, of all people, your immortal nemesis know more about Star than I do?" she narrowed her gaze. Alexander didn't see this coming.

Jagger must've told Raven about this. He didn't tell her everything other wise she wouldn't inquire for more information. He cant tell her. He wants to, but couldn't do that. She should've listened to him though, otherwise Star wouldn't be getting ready for her date with Jagger right now. Where he stands helpless, hoping Jagger doesn't hurt his god sister, out of spite to get back at him. Star's going to be caught in the middle of a treacherous ploy, that can further her life into jeopardy, and may possibly escalate in tragedy, or worst. Death.

"Raven. This isn't my secret to tell- and if you cant respect that! (Alexander sighed)You will not take Star anyplace without me present Raven. And if you cant comply with my wishes, then I'll assume your not the woman I deemed you to be. My soul mate." she gasped, he walked out and into the living room as the door bell rang.

"Xander! The door please, and be nice. Please!" Star yelled from upstairs.

She's wearing a simple jeans, with a camisole top. They are supposed to go to the movies.

Alexander opened the door to a toothy grinning Jagger. Alexander invited him in.

"this better not be apart of a plan to get back at me! Because if it is-( he gripped Jagger by his collar and pushed him up against the wall.) I'll make you wish you were dead!" He let him fall to the ground when he sensed Star's presence.

"Hey Xander don't wait up for me-later then. Oh and tell Raven I said good night" Alexander nodded, with a warm smile.

"Be careful, and make sure to wear your seatbelt" she turned to him and hugged him before briskly saying

"Of course" before Jagger walked out Alexander pulled him back to whisper

"Remember what I said" Jagger recoiled

"How can I forget"

They were watching an action packed movie, Star held onto Jagger and took in his scent. He smelt of Armani code. She loved it. He dressed like a Goth rocker, with chains and stud belt, with Combat boots and suspenders. They looked like total opposites, and everyone would stare when they caught a sight of them. Star liked that. She liked being different.

Jagger is hot. But she still couldn't help thinking of Claude. She really felt something for him though he seemed embarrassed of having her in front of his friends. He hurt her feelings pretty bad. And she didn't even stand a day with being his girlfriend. She wanted to be with him forever if that's even possible. She sighed looking up at Jagger as he chuckled at a violent scene, he looked so fascinating with his mismatched eyes, so cryptic and handsome. She grabbed his hand and he gazed down in her green orbs causing a sensation to stir in the pit of her stomach.

He leaned down to try something he never tried before, maybe a few times but never like this.

He pressed his lips against hers slowly but intensely. He felt the tension now. He never felt this before with any girl. And it scared him. She began to grab onto his neck to pull him closer as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, their tongues moved in sync.

When the movie was over they didn't care. They stayed a little longer. Just like that.

Star kissed him and wondered why she felt the same tingle with Jagger like she felt with Claude. Though not as intense.

Jagger ran his hands up her body, she gasped and thought it was the perfect time to stop. Since the movie was over.

He grinned against her heaving chest, and reveled in the sensation she gave him. It conflicted him thoroughly.

He was utterly confused. He didn't want to let her go home. He wanted to keep her there. Jagger is easily annoyed by woman. But with Star- he cant find anything about her that annoyed him. She's really easy to please, and doesn't judge him or scrutinize everything he does. One girl he used to let himself be amused by, scrutinized everything about him. He had to compel her to be quiet. But this time, it's he that is curious. He wants to know the reason for every smile, every chuckle she made. He watched her as she drank some water from the fountain. Everything about her made him curious the more. He was too lost in her to be annoyed with his new antics.

Jagger was about to drive her home when he decided to try to keep her a little longer by just asking her questions first. "So- how did you like the movie?" she blushed thinking about how she missed more than part of the movie, just kissing him.

"It was good. You?" he nodded in agreement.

"I liked it. However not as much as I enjoyed kissing you" she blushed as he leaned in closer to kiss him. They kissed for a long while but had to breathe, so they stopped, to catch their breath.

When they got to her house, he was trying to mask his disappointment about letting her go, but she knew the feeling as well. He opened her door and she pulled him into hug before kissing him again.

She didn't want to say good bye yet, but thought it wise to end the night with a good night kiss. Or three.

She sighed, "Good night Jagger. Until next time" she whined,

He grinned with delight, "So there's going to be a next time then?"

"No promises(she teased, he smiled wryly) of course there's going to be a next time silly- unless you have previous engagements with countless of dates"

He was amused, and felt a little connection with her. "let me get back to you- I'll check my little black book first" he teased back.

"Nope. Or wait there is this one girl. She has chestnut blonde hair, evergreen eyes, and is very hot-" she was about to slap him until he grasped her cheeks and said, "And she is a very, very, good kisser" then he kissed her again, they broke apart when Jameson abruptly opened the front door wearing a glare,

"Oh dear, I thought I heard someone out here( he pulled Star in sternly, indicating it was too chilly out side) my isn't it chilly tonight?" he stated before bidding Jagger good night, "Good night Mr. Maxwell, I'm sure" he stated with contempt.

Star crept her head out once more giving him the phone sign so he can call her.

He grinned and walked away to his car.

Alexander was watching for Star since she left. He was obsessing over it. Raven felt conviction. She should've listened.

"I'm so sorry" Raven sobbed, feeling the masses of the situation now. He turned to her contrite, if there is one thing he didn't like most- it was seeing his beloved cry.

He went to her side and kneeled before her using his thumbs to wipe away the tears, then he pecked each of her eyes, soothing away her pain. "Please don't cry beloved. I swear to you, I never meant to make you cry" he cried lowly,

She got a tissue and blew her nose, "I don't know why I did it! I knew what you told me, and I didn't consider you or Star when I should've. And I'm sorry- I hate seeing you wary and anxious like that. And its my fault"

"No it's none of your fault" not entirely. However he knew it was a little bit her fault. She couldn't help being Raven.

"It is! Please don't go sugar coating it for me-" she smiled wryly, and he couldn't help but pull her up so he can just enjoy having her in his arms.

"not even just a little?" he smiled dancing in circles slowly in one another's embrace. She is what keep's him sane. And he is what holds her together.

He sighed, thinking it is only fair to tell her what he's been holding back. The secret. "I think its time I tell you everything." she stopped in the spot and gazed up at him incredulously,

"Huh?" she winced, "Everything, everything?" she smiled.

"Everything" he assured her. "But on one condition Raven-" he narrowed his gaze.

"I'm listening " she pressed, anxiously to be let in.

"You will not under any circumstances tell Star anything I tell you"

Raven wanted to know why, "But why? I don't understand why you would keep something about her self from her?" she wanted more answers,

"Raven. I have no idea why- but my parents gave me orders to not tell her a thing, because she doesn't have the traits of her powerful mother- (Alexander thought about how they were wrong about that. Raven cut him off)"

"But she does. ( his eyes wide in shock. How would Raven know. I mean sure she felt the energy at the party when Star was angry) I saw it with my own eyes Alexander. She has telekinesis among other things, but I thought Jameson told you these things?"

He thought , "Yeah he told me, but Jameson wasn't so sure. He was a bit unsure of his vision, and couldn't trust his own word. But now that you say you witnessed it yourself, then it confirms the suspicions and I must tell my parents right away before something goes horribly wrong"

Alexander rushed to the phone urgently, Raven stopped him,

"No. Alexander- what if they want to send her away- she likes it here- she's not just a thing Alexander- she has a heart, she's a living creature- what if they lock her up or something? And why don't they just tell her and reason with her?" Alexander shrugged putting the phone down.

Raven was still a bit oblivious about the critical information of the secret.

"There's a lot more to it-" he prompted, "A whole lot more."

Star went up to her room in a joyous mood. Her room was dark and sent chills up her spine. Her window was wide opened. She went to lock it up tightly. Secured.

"Have a good time?" she jumped out at the sudden noise. She turned looking around for the creep.

"Yes actually. With someone who isn't embarrassed of me" Claude turned on the lamp, so she can see his face.

She gasped, he had red and purple blotches over his skin, and holes in his shirt. He looked disheveled, and battered. She ran to his side,

"Who did this to you?" Jagger's associates. Though they are supposed to be apart of one coven. Jagger found out about Claude and his intentions to be with Star. So he had them through Kat. Kat and her jealousy. When Claude confronted her she denied it and made him look like a fool.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" he waved it off. She doesn't know how manipulative, and cunning Jagger could be.

She went to get something to clean him up. He allowed her to clean him up, he fell asleep with his head resting over her lap.

She got up to change into her Pajamas. He began to stir and watched her, he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back and then kissed him passionately, he took off his shirt and his pants, two layers of cloth separating their skin. They made out through the whole night and that was more than enough for Claude. Though Jagger had his right hand guy Romeo threaten him to stay away from her, he refused and decided that he would risk everything to be with her. Even tell the world- including his friends just how important she is to him.

Star appreciated his patience. He didn't even try to go further than permitted.

She started to get images in her head about what happened. She saw Jagger in the mix. And gasped, but was incredulous about it. She didn't want to believe her visions. He didn't even tell her and she knew deep down but was in denial..

She didn't want to believe in her gifts. She knew she was different. She was getting more advanced with her intuition and precognitive skills.

She also was getting a vision of herself being bitten savagely by Jagger at a graveyard.

_Bite_? _So what was the fangs about? She shook her head and chuckled lowly. Assuming her visions were apart of her overactive imagination.. _


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire kisses- a change of heart- Chapter four

Star woke up with Claude's arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She yawned and unwrapped her self out of Claude's solid grasp.

She gasped after noticing the wounds she cleaned thoroughly have disappeared as if they weren't real. He began to stretch his arms waking up and yawning as well. He noticed her standing there with a skeptical incredulous look upon her face.

He sat up , "What's your damage? Come here" he purred and she stepped back, and fell speechless,

"what is it?" he press getting up and caught her arm before she could run, he pulled her to his chest ,

"Talk to me? What is it?" she nuzzled her face under his chin and sighed tickling him with her hot breath,

"How did you recover over night?" she stepped back from Claude to look into his eyes, and he was actually nervous about it, "Claude?" she urged him to answer sternly.

He finally shrugged and said "would you believe if I told you I was a vampire?" she chuckled openly and just winced after wearing a amused expression. "Just forget it. Your not ready to hear the truth." she chuckled again going to take a shower. Claude was relieved that she hadn't taken the comment seriously.

He decided that she was taking a shower to hint him that she wanted him to join her, so he locked the doors so they wouldn't be interrupted. He took his briefs off and was in full rouse. She was already washing out her hair, he slid the door softly and wrapped his warm hands around her,

She gasped, practically out of surprised, she recoiled scowling and blushing as well, "What are you doing?" she tried covering her body slouching in the corner.

Claude shrugged and pulled her off the floor, "Don't hide from me babe- I thought you were hinting me to join you. I mean I-(he suspired about to storm out but she pulled him back in feeling tingling in the core of her tummy.)" Star crashed her lips into his, catching him by surprise. It was long till she felt something poking her in the stomach, she gasped and chuckled a little, "What?" he smiled against her chin,

She blushed heavily, and shrugged, she looked so young without her make up. So beautiful. And she is modest. The very first time ever, he's actually found a girl with modesty.

They kissed feverishly, in the shower and Star got beyond heated and started to heave heavily, Claude groaned.

Claude felt her submit herself. He released her lips and stared into her eyes calculatingly, for consent and she, Star just grabbed his member, causing a groan to erupt from his lips. And he brushed her up against the wall in the shower, and brought her leg up- but she shook her head and pulled him to her bedroom and laid herself over the bed. Claude pulled her hairless body from the bed and dried her thoroughly, head to toe, he also did his self, she caught the side of his throbbing member and blushed modestly. He grinned confidently and joined her over the bed, she straddled his waist. And he kissed her for a long while, before he knew her body was ready, he deepened the kiss a little, then couldn't help it, so he thrust and she moaned loudly, and recoiled, "I don't think I'm ready" she grumbled. Claude got his clothes and put them on. Then was about to leave when she said "Now your leaving because I don't want to put out?" she hissed, putting her robe on.

He got exasperated, "You know what- maybe I'm not cut out for this nice guy trash!" he growled going toward the door,

"No! please don't say that-" she stopped him again, he considered her at first. Claude knew she deserved better than him. Claude decided to leave knowing he didn't deserve her.

"I cant do this" he growled, "Let me go! I'm doing you a favor- trust me" he warned her and she laid on the bed desperate to keep him,

"I'm ready! Please! I'm sorry Claude" she implored. He frowned and thought of how he was going to regret leaving her. He left closing the door. Leaving Star more confused than ever. She sobbed uncontrollably until she couldn't bare to any longer. She got changed. and ready for the day. She was sad, and felt empty.

She wanted to go to Jagger's house so she could feel better. So she called him up, and he said to meet him at his house. So she did.

When she got there, he had just gotten there.

"You're here. perfect" he smiled. He thought she looked extra hot tonight. "I tried to beat you here as fast as I could"

Star smiled nervously, she wanted to get Claude out of her mind. _he's such a jerk! _she thought to herself.

They were inside Jagger's room, talking about her powers. She opened up to him. Told him things she'd never told anyone else. They were bonding. The person Star was getting to know, was a whole ploy- set to win her affection. Jagger was simply everything she could ever hope for. He listened to her, thoroughly. She listened to him thoroughly. He was actually falling into his character quite perfect. He'd forgotten that deep down he was cold, hard, and relentless when it came to revenge and Alexander. Surly Alexander had his moments where Jagger deemed him an resourceful ally- for instance, when he returned his most beloved little brother Valentine, safely to him and his sister Luna after he went missing out of the blue, and caused a stir in the family altogether, even after everything Jagger had done to destroy to his life, and his happiness with his beloved Raven- yes, Alexander still had the decency to return his younger deviant brother to him safely. He was grateful. Utterly grateful. However his grace can only go so far after Alexander took his nightclub from him, and his coven along with it. Now he must pay.

_Yes. Indeed_. He was going to take sweet innocent Star for a big, RUDE awakening ride!

"You want to know something sweetheart- Alexander and his family wanted to keep you in the dark about your heritage," he was going for the kill. "About your true bloodline- Yes Star, I'm afraid Alexander has been keeping his identity a secret from you"

as soon as the last word left his mouth, Star jolted up out of her seat, skeptically, her body was shaking from anxiety. She sensed this information before he said anything, so this only confirms her suspicions to be true. She didn't want it to be true. But never the less, it was utterly truth and she always knew there was something hidden from her. For the fact how Jameson was so comfortable with her abilities revealed before his very eyes, and yet she was more spooked than he was. The way he said, that she was different in a way that was special, like if he knew something she didn't.

Jagger watched the scowl upon her face and couldn't help but think that maybe she was in raged with him. She was. He closed and locked the door, then hissed, "Sit-" he neared her, with compulsion lacing his lips as each word rolled off his tongue- "Down" her mouth gaped open, in shock, she closed it, then complied, with distress plaguing her beauty.

"Now, I know the truth hurts my love, you still must hear me out" he sat down beside her,

she was oblivious to his charm over her. He explained to her about her bloodline being discarded, leaving her the last of her kind. A sob escaped her mouth.

"A Faerie? Co me on- Faerie? As in little tiny creatures who resemble human forms, with dragonfly wings?" she thought she die from laughing too hard, because of how ridiculous this sounded to her.

She caught Jagger's annoyed glare, and sobered from the laughter right away. She sighed, "I'm sorry Jagger- but I don't believe you!" she got up attempting to leave, as she started to laugh aloud again and this time the short tempered, hot headed vampire was fed up and suddenly lunged at her landing them on to the floor, with his animal instinct kicking in, his fangs extended. Her eyes went wide as he pinned her to the floor. Wearing a sick sadistic grin, he licked his fangs. Entrapping her in his compelling snare, her eyes left wide and glassy, as if she froze.

He snaked his hands over her body, a gasp erupted form her lips. Her chest heaving up and down, she was still conscious, and knew what was happening. Jagger could still smell the arousal in the air. A thought just then occurred to him- _I could still make her mine for all eternity and still have my revenge in that- win and win situation! Check Alexander , when this plan really hit's rock, it will be a Check Mate! I win! I get sweet revenge, and I will get the girl! My prize! _

Jagger crashed his lips into hers and then released her hands so she could comply with the kiss. So she did. As soon as he kissed her, he gained full control and influence on her. She was enamored. Not truly, just by a love potion from Romania, it's a lip serum he used over his lips as a chap stick kind of thing. Then he kissed her, to deepen the spell he used as compulsion. The potion he used was made especially to seduce a Faerie.

He lifted his head to release her mouth so they can breathe. Star reached her hands up to cup his face, but he pinned her down again to tease her a bit. She whimpered from the lost of his lips and moved his face in as if to kiss her, but as soon as she tilted her face up to meet him half ways, he moved his head back, making it harder for her to kiss him. She groaned, and he smiled sadistically. But when he couldn't refuse her what he really wanted as well, he surprised her by crashing his lips into hers hungrily. Just then he noticed the love bites upon her neck, and glowered,

"What the hell are those on your neck little Pixie?" he hissed with contempt, her eyes wide sheepishly, she shrugged,

"I don't know what your talking about" she returned the challenge. He couldn't help it, he felt so jealous, and angry he could drain any one who dare touch his woman.

"Who dare touch what's mine!" he growled this time sending chills down her spine, she couldn't help but like to be claimed in that way. It made her feel special, and sort of powerful. She still was a bit intoxicated to realize this vampire could possibly kill her if things got out of hand. "Star? Do you want me to show you who your messing with right now?" the glint in his eyes told her she didn't want to see his true nature, or see what he could do.

"No!"

"Then?" he pressed, watching her closely, calculatingly. He was grinning like a mad man, in a way she would consider similar to Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde like. She turned away, tears rimming her beautiful green eyes. His heart clenched at the sight of her tears. He didn't like to feel emotions, nor did he like the way she made him feel.

"I don't want _**'him' **_anymore, _**'he' **_was a mistake…. OK? Case closed" _so far my favorite mistake!_ she thought to herself. He got up suddenly, without warning, he swung her in his arms and sank his teeth deep into her neck, she shuddered and stiffened a moan,

He released her and groaned, "Mm! your so sweet," he licked her access blood, "cant wait to taste all of you my lover" a tear slid down her cheek. She allowed his aggression, because she loved him. didn't she?

She was in over her head with Jagger, and his plans. After finding out what she really is and what Alexander and her whole adoptive family is, she's not only reeling on everything people around would say, and started to realize just how naïve she's been, and gullible. However there was only one person who tried to tell her the truth about himself, and that was Claude. Her heart still clenched at the very thought of him.

"Now your going to go inside and get your things, then come home with me- tell Alexander you know the truth and are very, very angry at him for keeping it from you." she nodded in a dream like state, "Tell him your in love with me, and that your going to live with me from now on" she grinned, nodding, about to walk away, when he said "Star?" she turned abruptly, "You forgetting something?" she blinked blankly waiting for his command. He pointed to his cheek. She smiled and sighed then went to kiss him on his cheek. When she went to kiss him on his cheek he turned and swept her off her feet by turning so his lips can meet hers, in was a deep kiss.

When she got inside the house, it was gloomy. She raced upstairs and began to pack all her things. She was using her powers to speed up the process.

Having most of her necessities packed, in less than under an hour. Using her powers to make her luggage float to the front door of the house. She allowed her things to float to the front of the house.

Meanwhile, with Alexander, Raven and Jameson talking of Converting Star into their world, and informing her about her blood linage and roots. They hear a load of ruckus coming from Stars room,

"Seems Misses Star has returned home!" Jameson smiled, "I thing now's the perfect time to discuss the matter of the truths with her" he added.

Alexander smiled wryly, not liking the new direction they must take with Star, so she could be aware and they no longer have the fear of Jagger exploiting her to their dark world with out her knowing it. Now they can explain to her why she cant trust them.

They followed the ruckus and followed the levitating luggage with Stars name on the tags, which led them to the front of the house where Jagger was loading them into his rented van. Everyone shuddered and watch in horror as Star kissed Jagger as they came to sight, then she fixed her scowl at everyone except Jagger, Alexander was fuming, he ripped him self out of Ravens retraining grip and lunged himself at Jagger

"You pathetic lying snake! You said you weren't trying to get back at me!" Alexander glared gripping Jagger by his collar. Teeth clinched tight.

Jagger just grinned maliciously, Raven shuddered and tried to jump in the battle, but Jameson grabbed her and shook his head nodding toward a really irritable Star who was now growling at them with contempt.

Star snuck up behind Alexander, "Xander! Release my mate- or suffer with yours" Star saw he wasn't letting go so she turned her gaze to Raven and manipulated pain in Ravens mind, which made Raven scream out in anguish, catching Xander by surprise and made him release Jagger. Jagger grinned triumphantly. Jameson had tears in his eyes. He should've told her sooner. Now is officially too late.

Alexander could tell Star is under some kind of compulsion but finds it impossible to believe there is way to compel a faerie. He knows a regular compulsion spell isn't possible for such a task. This is beyond him. He'd never seen Star so ferocious, he never seen her ferocious period. Let alone angry. Except the last couple of days. Like at the party when she protected Jagger.

"Thank you for your most generous hospitality-" she hissed "brother.(she examined her nails as if she were filing them a second ago.) it seems I have no time for pathetic whiny goodbyes." she yawned, Jagger feeling triumphant as of now, he can feel his self grow hard for her. It was as if she were a new woman. "well as you can guess, I'm leaving with Jagger. I love him. He loves me-(Jagger protested that) I mean I hope that he will someday love me in return. (she eyed Alex approaching him with a cat like stance, ready to pounce on her prey) the point I'm trying to make here" she pointed at the ground "Right now! Is that I don't like lies. In fact they drive me insane!" she chuckled in a purr kind of sound. "and you of all people dear god brother- I would think would never keep something so critical about my self from me" she was on the edge of tears now.

Alexander tried to move in closer to comfort her, his sister. God sister. The closest thing he ever had to the real thing, the only girl other than Raven that he loved dearly. Close to his heart as it was clenching within his chest. "Star! Please give me a chance to explain, Jagger-(she cut him off)"

"Jagger what? he didn't lie to me-" "Xander you should've told me everything! Instead you treat me like a little child. And I'm tired of it! If you would've explained to me first hand why I should've stayed away from Jagger- then maybe I would've listened" Jagger tensed at that and then he just pulled her to his chest to comfort her, noticing the audience he opened the door for her as she got in. Xander was trembling with anger for Jagger. He was bound to get help from the coven, and make sure this news doesn't travel to Romania, his parents would have a fun filled day-

The next day Star felt nauseous, as she unpacked her clothes. Jagger had to take care of business at the club with his clan mates. Planning with securing Star. Making sure every vampire knows Star is his. Even though he hasn't bit her on sacred grounds yet.

Star decided to go out and buy some new hangers for the closet since Jagger doesn't have the kind she requires.

She went to Ikea to buy a couple of things. His room sure could use a girls touch.

After running to the store, without a word to Jagger first, she went to the liquor store and compelled the man to let her buy the liquor without asking for proof of age.

Somewhere in the midst of the store watching with a malicious grin was Trip and Rocco. As soon as they spotted fancy pants strutting her stuff, and using her super human abilities which made them the more intrigued they ran next door to inform Claude about fancy pants and her unusual talents.

Claude was minding his own business in the video game arcade with his blood bag sired, Betty, sitting close. Tripp ran in first and tapped him on the shoulder with a sense of urgency,

"Claude! Come quick- Fancy pant's in the liquor store" Trip chuckled "The blonde one you hooked up with at your cousins party" Claude was about to punch him for messing up his game when he realized what Trip said. Claude turned toward him and grinned,

"Where? Take me to her" he knows they departed on bad terms yesterday morning, but had to see her. His pride stopped him from calling her, though he nearly bit his tongue doing so. He loved her, but knew she deserved better. doesn't mean he couldn't sneak a kiss, or a few once in a while.

As soon as they snuck up on her as she was walking out with her liquor, Claude grabbed her from behind, holding her mouth and dragging her to his motor home he just bought for his clan, his little home away from home, as he puts it. He threw her in there and closed the door while telling his friends to "Keep the look out for trouble or 'five O' or worst" he meant Kat. She didn't like Star. She was jealous.

He walked in with a smug look upon his face, while Star just realized who her captor was. None the less Claude.

She glowered with disdain, shot up out of her seat and went for the door. Claude was hurt by her reaction. He thought she should be happy to see him. Ok well he figured she loved him regardless. Right?

He stopped her but she smacked him across the face, and really tried to escape him, as if she dreaded to be in the same room with him, she struggled and he was really getting hurt by her refusal so he lost it and tackled her to the bed that was there,

she huffed and struggled under him, "I hate you!" she groaned with her teeth clenched tightly together. "Stupid blood sucking vampire!" she got her hand free and scratched his face, he was taken back. She knew now. She knows the secret.

He roughly grabbed her arms and pinned them with his teeth clenched , grinding. "Stop it!" he growled. she continued to whimper in his grasp, he never felt so lost in his life. He hated to feel this way. "Or I'll drain you!" he added. Her eyes went wide in shock. His words had truth to them, and she was frightened realizing how dangerous yet another guy in her life she dated. Well her and Claude really never dated. He just went straight for the kill with her. And she liked it. She was still under Jagger's hold, which blinds her, making here feel love and affection for only him. Her heart still ached. Claude is truly the only one she loves. Not now.

Claude was feeling the urge to take her right there and then. However she didn't want him near her. He began kissing her neck, as she continued refusing him with struggle, putting up a good fight, "Stop it Claude- I don't love you anymore!" she cried as he began to take off his pants, she was wearing a skirt. He crashed his lips into hers, trying to find her passion in it. But came out empty each time. He kissed her neck and caught onto a scent that was familiar, but wasn't his own, he paused as his member was prompted between her thighs, about to thrust it inside her unyielding folds. He brought up his face, getting a tugging sensation in his chest, and a twisting in his unsettled stomach. His face felt hot with tears threatening to fall. he backed away from her baffled. He pulled up his pants, and she fixed her disheveled appearance. With tears streaming down her face.

"You let him bite you" it wasn't a question, "I love you Star! How could you let him bite you? Of all people, you let Xander's immortal enemy bite you!" she wiped her tears and straightened her form,

"he was the only one who was honest with me- and I moved in with him" she said about to walk out. Claude grabbed her wrist, her hand gently, her face softened. For a second she remembered loving him,

"A kiss goodbye? Just one?" he purred, she tilted her head to the side,

"then you'll leave me alone forever?" she sounded hopeful, which made him nauseous,

"Yes" he whispered, she bit her lip and rolled her eyes then kissed him, which she thought wouldn't do anything to her. But on the contrary Star was aroused. So was Claude, she was on his lap straddling his waist grinding up and down heatedly. A moan erupted her mouth which awaken his animal instincts, he groaned moving them to the bed, "Interesting- I'm sure Jagger would love to hear about this!" snickered Kat. Rocco never got between Kat and Claude before, but Kat was just making it clear to Rocco, that Kat was the one responsible for Jagger's buddies jumping him that one night. Now he's pissed off because Rocco didn't believe Claude when he accused Kat. Rocco pulled Kat out by her pony tail, and Tripp joined in the heavy inquisitive, regarding her tipping off Jagger about Claude and Star's romance.

Star stormed out, forgetting her liquor. Claude of course not caring, running after with an excuse to do so. Though he didn't care, he was enamored. Completely. The way Star could walk away from him now- and not the other way around, was making him chase her more. He handed her the bag of liquor and drove off without another word.

Star was so conflicted over the make out session with Claude that she went to the park to drink a little. Being witty and clever, she put the liquor in a soda bottle. She noticed there was a soccer game game going on , she already drank a whole bottle of Chardonnay. The game must've ended because one of the soccer players, with blonde hair, and green eyes, chiseled body came up to her wearing an intimidating smile.

"hey there gorgeous! Here alone?" she looked behind her, and on the side to see if he was talking to someone else, she wasn't sure. She must be more faded than she intended.

"Who? Me?" she slurred nervously.

"No the gorgeous blonde behind you" he kidded. She winced,

"I'm sorry- are you hitting on me or something?" he grinned, and sat next to her staring, her down hungrily.

He extended his hand, "Trevor" she shook it, "Trevor Mitchell" Ravens known grade school nemesis.

"Star De Armani" she says. Her faerie charm was on without even knowing it. It was capturing almost every young man within her radius, pretty much the whole soccer team was swooning over her, she suddenly felt nervous,

"Ah- I should really go, there's this thing I have- I have to tend too" they followed her to her car, enamored, she locked her door and drove off. She was bewildered, and oblivious. She didn't know what a faeries charms could do.

When she got home. 'Home' Jagger was home frantically waiting for her return. She put her key into the lock as it flung open, catching her by surprise. Revealing a really anxious Jagger wearing a scowl.

_God could my day get any worst! _she thought,

_He pulled her in , along with her bags. As soon as the doors closed Jagger stood in front of her, with his arms crossed, and face impassive. _

_He stood a little closer to her and caught onto the scent of liquor. He breathed in her scent heavily and went wide eyed,_

"_Where were you? And who said you can go?" he narrowed his gaze exasperated. She just grinned, _

"_I do what I please!" she laughed, _

"_You do huh?" he smiled "We'll see about that" he looked so composed but inside he was going insane "You've been drinking- and your in transformation! Just brilliant!" he sneered. She flinched, then chuckled at him, _

"_Your too serious all the time!" she scolded. He was angrier by the minute, _

"_And you're a pain in my ass!" _

"_Well then let me go home!" she shot back _

"_You are home" he said impassively, then he grabbed her threw her over his shoulders, then stormed to his room. _

_How many times does one like Star, get man handled, and groped? _

_He kissed her catching onto a scent, "You were kissing some one else" he was pissed off. And she felt like the deer caught in the headlights. "Who?" he hissed, "Answer me" she covered her ears. _

"_It's not like you care! You don't even love me! You humiliated me when I declared my love for you to my family! You made me look like a fool!" she sobbed, _

_He was nervous and getting an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, he groaned "Oh so dramatic!" he mocked. _

_She cackled, "I made out with some one- and it was really good!" she admitted sourly, his heart clenched and he didn't know what to do, but he had to do something before she drives him insane. He grabbed her, by her hair and savagely kissed her , as she whimpered, _

_Meanwhile Alexander called up a meeting between his people. He feels the separation starting again, Jagger might be building his clan again, and plotting to take over again_


End file.
